Real Fiction
by s2rocks
Summary: Wishing for a family, Violet Woods gets sucked into the twilight world. She's living with Swans, and has entered the dangerous world. She has to deal with Cullens -stalker Jasper, frustrated Edward, and jealous Alice. How she survives living in the Forks with strange things happening in the town, stranger than what happened in books.
1. Chapter 1: What is going on?

**A/n: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I am happy for that as I am sure someone would have stolen Edward if that wasn't the case.**

**I really liked the concept of changing the twilight story line by introducing a new character into the story. It's cliche but I guess I hope you guys like it.**

**So here it is.**

* * *

**Real Fiction**

**Chapter one: What is going on?**

Living in an orphanage is not that bad.

But it sucks to be so alone here.

My parents died when I was only nine; it could have been worse, at least I knew my name. The cause was a car accident, a drunken truck driver crashed into my parent's car and they died on the spot leaving me behind.

The emotions, when you watch the lifeless bodies of your parents and stand in the ceremony feeling like there is no one anymore ̶ no one to take care of you is indescribable. How will you feel when they take their last breath in your arms?

My dad had eloped with my mom from Texas when and moved to California because their parents were against the marriage. Since then, I have lived my whole life in California, firstly with my parents and then in the orphanage. It was not that no one wanted to adopt me but they didn't want the burden, I was carrying.

Everybody wants a kid who will play with them, who will follow the rules and respect them, who will talk to them and be a part of their normal happy family.

I don't have in me to do anyone that. I don't need a new family, I had one once ** —** I and my parents. I just want to be left alone and be silent.

I don't want to attach myself to anyone anymore because losing hurts a lot.

My grandparents could have taken me, but they are dead and I have no one, not even any god parents, who will take me with them. I have nothing just some trust fund which I can only access when I will turn eighteen.

I have money which I can't use; I can have anything that I want as my grandparents were rich and my parents saved some big amount too, but I want nothing of it as I have no family to share it with.

The money can't buy me the thing I want.

A family.

My family, my parents.

Violet means modesty which I don't know whether I am or not, but that is my name. To be modest, you need to be social, familiar with people, be with them, communicate with them, but I liked the solitude more.

If I die now, will someone even actually take notice of it?

I don't think so.

Jane is the caretaker of us; orphans and she wants me to find a home where I will have parents who will love me. She is the only person I talk to, or shall I say she is the only one who wants to talk to me. Her eyes contains so much concern and love that sometimes I feel vulnerable, that she can look deep into my heart.

Jane thinks I need some help, but do I want help. No, nothing can stop the nightmares, the memories that are so painful that they make me want to kill myself.

My classmates are immature gits who just fancy what catch the eye. It's all about fortune and fame. There are just two things that you should be, to be known in the school - be pretty and cool. I am not one of them. I am the wallflower whom no one takes notice of, and maybe one day will be buried inside the walls.

Everyone has an escape I do too.

Books and music.

Books are my best friend. When I first went to the nearest library, it was the first time when I felt alive again. Jane told me that she saw the life in me again, the happiness which she thought I had lost. So she allowed me to go to the library.

She thinks it's hilarious that my favorite author is Jane Austen. She tries to tease me, but I can't just retort back. She is very old, and I know that she will leave me soon.

I don't want to be attached. I guess she knows that too because she doesn't hover.

What I want to do with my life, I don't know that?

I have money, and I won't need to work a minute to live my life. But the problem is what to do with it? How to move on?

I stare at the doorway of the foster care. Every time I leave, it feels like I will not be coming back.

There may be a place where someone will accept me or I will accept someone.

A stupid, lost almost fourteen year old girl who is haunted by her nightmares, of how her parents died.

I adjust the backpack on my shoulder as it starts to fall down; it contains some fiction novels which Jane recommended. She thinks reading about teenage love and a new generation book will change my thinking, or maybe my taste.

The Twilight saga.

The bundle of five books.

I think it will be damn funny to see a vampire who sparkles. Let's not forget the girl who falls for a vampire. When I first read the books, I realized the author was obsessed with Romeo and Juliet and Wuthering heights.

Both of them being tragedy and about forbidden love.

Love conquers all, even the hate.

Yeah, but can it conquer the loneliness?

What will it feel like to be in the world where real love exists, the real love story they say?

Amusing will be the answer, I think.

There is no love, at least not for me.

The library is just two blocks away and it was time to return the books. I will just issue and read my favourite, Pride and Prejudice, again.

A sudden shove made me fall to the ground, and the cause just ran away without any apology. I shrug and mumble 'I was okay' to myself. I realize the fall has torn my bag, and books are scattered on the path.

Great!

I sigh and pick up all the books and count them, but one is missing. I look around impatiently; these are library books I need to return them, otherwise I won't be allowed there again. I see the lost one ** —** Twilight on the road. I look around for the cars, and the path is clear.

I move across the road and bend down to pick up the book. Suddenly I hear the honking sound and turn around.

It all happens very fast.

A car is coming towards me out of nowhere. I hear the screeching sound of the tired when break is applied, but it isn't enough to stop the collision. Before I can do anything, and darkness consumes me.

The last thing I see, is the car that hit me ** —** Cop's cruiser.

* * *

I groan from the pain in my head, it's killing me. I try to move, but every movement hurts a lot.

What happened?

With that question, everything comes back to my mind.

Crash... Scattered books...Road...Car.

I try to open my eyes but wince and shut them quickly when bright light tear through my eyes. I grimace, but then try again and accomplish the task. My vision is bleary, but slowly it comes to focus.

"How are you feeling?" I hear a calm musical voice from the bedside, and I turn towards the source. The person standing by the bed is smiling warmly at me, but that's not the part which is different about him. He's handsome, I mean Hollywood actor like handsome or maybe more than them. He is young, middle aged and has blonde hair with pale skin, really pale, but he looks tired; the circles under his eyes look as if it's been a while since he slept.

"What happened?" I grumble out, my voice is rough and I clear my throat and he smiles.

"You were in a car accident, but it was not very bad. Just few stitches on the head and that's it Ms..." He raises his eyebrows questioningly at me, and I sigh.

"Violet Woods," I answer him. He nods.

"Ms Woods, my name is Dr Cullen, and you were brought here by Chief Swan, with whose car you collided." I zone out his rambling when I hear the first name.

Wait what, as I hear his name, it feel it's familiar. I search through my mind and observe that he looks just like that Twilight Doctor actually.

This observation results in me laughing out loud.

Really!

He stares at me as if something is really wrong with me, but there is a curiosity in his eyes. "That's really funny, Where's Jane?" I ask looking around. She must have been contacted after the accident and I am sure this is her idea of prank.

Twilight characters ** —** the old lady has gone mad.

"Sorry Ms Woods," but I cut him off.

"Violet."

"Ok, Violet. Our database didn't have any of your information so we waited for you to wake up. Chief Swan tried to look up for your info..." and I start laughing again.

"Is this a joke?" I ask him, my lips stretching into amusing smirk.

"Pardon." he looks clueless. Wow, he's great actor.

"You mean Charlie Swan," I ask smirking at him, if he thinks I will be easily fooled by this then he's wrong. It will take a better prank than this to shock me.

"I..." I froze when my eyes fall on the two people standing on the doorway.

This has to be a joke.

The man is standing wearing cop's attire with his prominent feature being a mustache. He's fair and has brown hair with brown eyes; with him is a girl who looks sixteen or seventeen. She is around five feet five with brown hair mix with red tints. But my attention is on the big chocolate brown eyes of her.

She stares at me; there is no sign of recognition in her eyes. They are curious, but there is no glimpse of amusement in them.

"Where am I?" I turn to the Dr Cullen in panic. He says that is his name, and he stares back at me.

"Forks Hospital."

I need more proof. This can't be true.

I look around searching for a proof to know that this is a joke, and my eyes fall on his hands.

He's wearing a watch and before he does anything, I grab his hand and turn it making it look like I am just checking the time.

If I had any doubt before its gone now. His hands are ice- cold, they are hard like marble and paler than any real person I have ever seen.

"Shit!"

I am really in Forks; I am really in a BOOK.

Well, kill me.

"Violet," he calls my name trying to get my attention. I stare at him, and then I do something I have not done for long time. I start crying.

God, what am I going to do now?

Tears are falling down from my eyes. I am cursing the time when I thought how it would feel to be in the book.

Shit, its right when people say think before what you wish.

Damn, I didn't even wish this.

"Violet," comes a thick male voice and I look at the brown panicking eyes of Chief Swan.

Charlie Swan.

"Is there any problem? We could contact you parents..." he tells me cautiously as if I will explode, but I cut him.

"They died when I was nine," I squeak out and look away when I see pity in his eyes.

Why people always do that?

"Okay, where do you live?" he asks but I remain silent.

What to say?

"I don't know," I am not sure that if I tell them that I am from California, then it will help my case. How come I will be in Forks then?

Firstly, I need to calm myself and think about this situation.

What to tell and what not to?

"You don't remember." Dr Cullen asks and I shake my head. If I am better in something then it's at lying. I am a great liar. I know how to make myself look emotionless. I can easily persuade anyone. He gazes at me trying to see whether I am lying or not. I stare back without any fear.

Please don't realize that I am lying.

"This is serious, we need to know about you, and from our database it looks like you don't exist. Tell me how much you remember?" he questions in professional voice, and I think before I speak this time.

I have idiotically told my name, so it' no good to change it and also about my parents. I tell them that I am almost fourteen, and I don't remember anything. He takes my blood sample to check for someone matching my DNA.

Now, what to do? Where to go?

"Hm..." I look around the room and realize I am in hospital. I feel nauseous. I hate hospitals. I will throw up or faint if I don't leave soon.

Hospitals are my least favorite place.

"Violet, are you okay?" Dr Cullen asks looking at me.

"I don't like hospitals," and I can feel panic filling me. It's all coming back to me, my parents' death, their dead bodies. I fold my legs and put my head on head. I am shaking with the fear.

"She could live with us," Charlie Swan turns to his daughter, who stares at me and nods.

I sigh with relief. I know her. It's better to be around her.

"Alright then, my name is Charlie Swan. You can live with us till we contact someone who knows you," he tells me and I nod and stand up. I wobble a little but control myself.

"Bella Swan." The girl smiles at me. I know she is not happy to be here, and now I am adding more baggage on her.

"Violet Woods." I shake hands with her and try my hard to smile at her which comes out as grimace.

"C'mon." she moves around the bed and pick up my backpack.

The backpack ** —** which has the books.

No way.

"This is your bag right, we found it there," she asks when my eyed widens.

I nod. I don't want to draw attention to the bag, if I do she will be curious about it. We move out of the hospital and Bella start toward the cop car. I groan.

How can I forget that?

I sit on the back seat. It takes only twenty minutes to drive _home_, and I look at the house which I will stay for a while.

This is my new home.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, your reviews mean a lot to me :)**

**See ya ! xx**


	2. Chapter 2: New Start

**A/n: ****All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**********Thanks to those who added this story to alert. Please leave a review too. Each reviews would help me know, that I am doing good or not.**

**********Lets see the new house.**

* * *

**********Chapter two: New Start.**

When Stephenie Meyer said that Forks was green, it's very green actually.

Everything is green: the trees, their trunks cover with moss, their branches; the ground is even covered with ferns. I feel like air I am breathing is green too.

It' beautiful and I love it.

I hate big city. Even though I never wander out of the orphanage much, but a small city means peace and silence. I want that.

I can't understand how this place can suffocate anyone?

Even Bella.

The house is same as it's described in the book. I don't remember the descriptions correctly, but I don't need that when it's just in front of me. And there it is the infamous, faded red colour, with big rounded fenders and a trash like Chevy truck on the driveway.

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!"

I am seriously very shocked to hear the words. Not because it's something new, but I mean how you can love this thing.

Bella is a big city girl whose mom doesn't give her any deadlines. This must have looked like trash in front of those new shiny expensive cars in the city.

Maybe not if it was her first car. I will love this if I get one from my dad. If he could get me one.

I wish.

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie says gruffly, his cheeks turning red due to the embarrassment.

The house is sweet and small. I like it. It has homelike feeling; it is someone's home, one which I never had.

Charlie leads us inside the house, and it looks exactly like in the book. The living room, kitchen, even the big screen is all the same. I don't follow when Charlie shows Bella her room. Bella and Charlie come down after checking her room, and I look around the room awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"So, I was thinking Violet," I turn to Charlie, when he clears his throat and starts speaking. "You can take my bed, I would sleep on the couch," but I cut him off.

"No, I would be okay on the couch,"

"No, the couch **—**"

"**—**would be fine for me as I am small while you won't be comfortable on it," I reply giving him the look which says 'he is totally lying'.

It's very generous of them that they are letting me live in their home, but giving me the bed will be too much. I will feel bad if that happened.

He sighs and nods reluctantly. I always thought that no can be nice in real life, but they are. His movement shows that he's reluctant to let me sleep on the couch. He wants me to have the bed, but I can't do that. Charlie gives me a quilt and a pillow and asks if I need something else.

"Where's bathroom?" I ask. I really need some bathroom time.

"Upstairs middle door," I nod and move towards the stair.

"Extra toothbrush is in drawer," I hear him and move upwards. I open the door and stand at the entrance. I sigh, and turn around when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Here." Bella hands me a t-shirt and a short pajamas, they are hers.

"It's okay, I am cool with this." I look down at my faded jeans and grey top which Jane had gifted me. I like them. They are not comfortable enough to sleep in, but she doesn't need to know that.

"That's comfortable," she quirks her eyebrows at me, pointing at my clothes and I grimace.

Wow! So much for being emotionless.

"Take it, I have others too," her smile is the one which made me agree with her. I brush my teeth with green toothbrush; it's my favorite color, even if my name is Violet.

I wash the comb and brush my hair and change into pajamas. The clothes are loose but not that much. I am an almost fourteen year old girl, five-four height and have developed little major female parts. I stare at myself in the mirror watching how different I am than her, Bella. I have dirty blonde hair, which I have inherited from my father whose were honey blonde**, **but mine are a tone darker than his because my mother had dark brown ringlets. My eyes, they are sea green of my mother's which were passed down in her family.

I am named after my great grandmother, and I am born after a few generations of male members in my family. Dad told me that he was the first son who had moved out of the country after many years.

I am so different than the two people downstairs, and even then they allow me to live here and offer me a home.

I sigh and leave. I see Bella waiting for her turn. I am amazed to see the absence of irritation on her face.

Others would have scowled at me for being late. In orphanage, most children did that.

I smile and go downstairs and sit on for the couch. Sleep doesn't evade me for a while; I just lie there with my eyes open, but I do close my eyes when Charlie comes to check on me and Bella.

Is this for better or worse?

I am living with them but if they don't find anything about me **—** which they won't, then where will I go? Will they allow me to live with them?

Swans are a small family who don't have that much fortune, and I don't want to burden them. But where will I go if they threw me out. In California, I had an orphanage to live in; I had an identity in that world.

But here, I don't have any, or do I?

I close my eyes when I think my head will burst from all this thinking and slowly drown to sleep.

I awoke with startle and find the t-shirt drenched in sweat; it's been same nightmare since four years, and there is only one question in my mind.

When will it stop, and do I want it to?

I sigh. I had thought it was all just a dream, but when I look around I feel my heart drop.

It's not a dream.

I am really in the book.

I notice that it's six, and I am on the floor on my butt. I swat my hair behind my eyes and rub my eyes.

Great no more sleep for me now.

"You okay," I jump and turn to Charlie who looks at me with concern and I nod.

"Yeah, fine," I groan out, trying hard not to make any sudden movement. I stand up and the pain in my back is like hell. I need some painkiller.

"I am going to head out to station after the breakfast," he tells me and fidgets, tapping his legs and I stare at him. "I would be back at noon to check on you," he tells me and I shrug. It isn't that he doesn't trust me, but I am just fourteen years old who has no idea of this house. I make my way to the bathroom.

I stop when I observed my clothes and hand-bag placed on the table. I collect my clothes and observe that they were clean.

Bella must have done.

It's so nice of her but she doesn't need to do that. They are already doing so much foe me.

I wash my face and pull my hair into ponytail. After brushing my teeth, I move downstairs not sure of what to do.

Breakfast is awkward; no one talks, we just ate the cereal silently. Charlie wishes Bella good luck for school and she nods, but her eyes aren't sure of having a good day. I hear the car driving out of the driveway and sit on the couch looking at the Bella.

"So, first day," I start not knowing what to say, but realize I asked the wrong question when she grimaces and nods.

"Yeah, the start," she replies and I try to show her through my face that I understand.

"Thanks for the clothes," I say to her and she waves her hands off.

"We need to go shopping," she says and I turn to her, "you need clothes," and I shake my head.

"I have clothes," I try to deny but she just looks at me and I blush. "We should talk to dad tonight and then maybe tomorrow we could do some shopping."

I sigh and nod knowing she is not going to back down.

"You write diaries," she asks me and I look at her startled that she may have seen the books. What?

"Sorry, I was looking for your identity and I checked your bag. There were diaries there." She speaks fast as if I will not like that she read them.

Diaries?

"I haven't seen diaries like that, they are different. I liked the cover photo and names, they were all related to night," she rambles and I am not able to understand.

"What?" I stutter. I am freaking out that she read them and will know that the book is all about her.

"Are they new as they are completely blank?" she questions me and I look at her with no clue what she is talking about.

"You didn't see what was written in it," I ask her and her eyes narrows.

"Well, there was your name but that's it. It's all white," She tells me, looking at me trying to watch my reaction. I control myself not wanting to slip that something is wrong. I just nod.

"I think I should move. School's going to start soon." She waves goodbye, and I sit on the couch trying to process the things she told me.

Diaries!

I guess there is no need to be concerned for that now.

I open my bag and check the books.

It's same as it was the last time I had read them.

Then, why Bella can't read them? She said it was all blank. How can that happen?

But I am here, how that happened?

I pick Twilight and start reading to see what is going to happen next. I need to know what will happen; maybe I am here to help.

Till now, everything is happening as books, but there is a change now.

Charlie shouldn't be home till evening according to book, but he told me that he would be home at noon.

I shouldn't be changing the book very much, it can have adverse effect.

Forget that.

How am I going to live here, knowing there are vampires and werewolves living in the same town and evil vampires coming in future?

Its weird living in a town named after a silver-ware.

Forks.

But on serious note, Edward is a mind reader; what if he hears what is happening with me and wants to kill me. Cullens don't take the risk, right.

I wait for Charlie to come home. It's almost noon and there is no sign of him. I have tidied up the living room a little. Charlie is a typical bachelor.

I hear the knock on the door and stop reading. Charlie has the key, so why is he knocking?

Crime rate is very little in the Forks.

Yeah, but evil vampires are here.

I open the door cautiously and find myself face to face with the last person, I may have thought of meeting.

I gaze at the woman standing infront of me. I know who she is, the moment I see her.

She has a kind heart-shaped face and she is pale like it' described in the book. I like her soft, caramel colored hair, which are gently waving and she looks like the actress of the silent-movie era.

No, she is more beautiful than them.

She has a warm smile on her face which brings out her dimples and makes anyone want to smile back at her.

She is small and has a compassionate look on her face.

"Hello," I mumble out, not knowing what to say.

She smiles on my hesitant tone.

"Hello, my name is Esme," she replies and I try my best to gave her a confused look. "Dr. Cullen's wife," she completes and I nod.

Is she spying on me?

But then Edward would have been here.

"I am really sorry but Chief Swan is not home." I really want her gone fast as it's a risk to spend time with her. It means more chances to make mistakes.

"I know that. I am actually here to meet you," She tells me, and my eyes widens as I am not sure why she wants to see me.

Does Carlisle suspect me of lying or something?

"Can I come in?" She asks politely when I don't say anything.

"Um..." I stutter. "I am really sorry, but I don't really know you, and it's not right to call a stranger inside the house especially when it's not even yours."

Her face falls when I start. But when she hears my explanation, she gives me a small smile understanding I am right.

"Well, sorry about that but I think Charlie would be calling soon," and then the phone in the house rings cutting her words.

I look at her. How she can know that, but then I remember the future teller in their family.

I excuse myself and answer the call.

"Hello, Swan residence."

"Violet, it's Charlie," I breathe out.

"Chief Swan," I reply back and I hear him grumble something lowly but then he says, "I won't be able to come home. There's been an accident near La Push and I have to report there."

"Okay."

"I called because Dr. Cullen called me and told me that his wife, Mrs Cullen, was going to come home. She wanted to meet you," he tells me and I sigh.

So, it's all planned.

"Tell Bella, I would be home with pizza. Take care, Vi." He ends the call and I look at the phone, realizing now I have to call her inside.

I call her in and I see her enter gracefully and stand beside the couch.

"Can I get you something?" I ask politely and mentally kick myself. She is a vampire, and I am offering her something to eat.

She smiles and shakes her head.

"Good." I whisper very low but realize she heard me and I feel bad.

Of course she heard me. She's a vampire.

"Sorry, it's not that I don't want to offer you something. It's just that I am not familiar with things around here, and I don't really want to intrude," I ramble on and she cut me off softly.

"It's okay,"

Wow, does she always smile like that? It feels good to see someone smiling here.

After few minutes silence, she breaks the silence, "Carlisle told me about your case," hearing her words, I duck my head in shame for my lie and turn away. "I am sorry about your parents." She says and I nod.

"They died when I was nine," I blurt out, and she looks at me with so much emotion in her eyes that I look away.

I don't want another one pitying me.

"You remember that," she asks and I nod.

"It's one of the things I remember. I don't know why. Maybe, it struck me hard." I answer her carefully, not trying to utter something else.

"Your situation is both good and bad." She comments. I am confused.

"It's bad because you don't remember anything, not even your parents." I feel sad and I don't want to see the sympathy for me, but she looks at me with fondness and love and there's not a pinch of pity in her gaze.

"Good because you can start over again."

"I don't know whether you had a family or not, but I think you can have it here. You can start living with a new direction. Maybe, not remembering lessens your pain, your loss."

I know that's not the case but her words are really helpful. She is telling me to give this life a chance, Forks a chance.

"What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And this is the moment and you are given a chance; you can choose to make everything new." There's this conviction in her words that wants to agree with her.

I conclude she is right. In California, I had no one. Here I am living with a family who may abandon me, but I don't think they will do that.

I should try a little bit because even if I don't try, I will be going back to where I was.

In an orphanage.

So, maybe I can try my best to mix in, to live a little and enjoy my new life.

I can hope that.

"Since, you didn't have many things with you when you got in this mess, I brought you some stuff." She goes outside the house and comes back carrying three big bags that look ready to explode.

"These are some clothes, which my daughter bought for you," she says and I shake my head.

"You didn't need to..." but she cuts me off.

"Alice, my youngest daughter, doesn't need a reason to shop. She is shopaholic and when she came to know about you. She said, you would need some clothes and she got an excuse to shop." She chuckles lightly and I am amazed by her musical laugh.

"She shouldn't have. I have some things," I mumble out, trying to lie.

I had read how much Alice likes shopping; Meyer has explained that very well.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Some of those clothes were Rose's, my elder daughter which she never wore so I got them for you." she improvises.

I know she was lying. Cullens were rich and giving used clothes, is not Alice's style.

"Thanks.," I am really touched by their generosity. There is nothing for them to help me but here, they are doing that.

"Here," She holds out an insulated box and I take it. I open the box which is filled with freshly home baked chocolate cookies.

"You haven't eaten anything as you didn't want to intrude," she says, quirking her eyebrows at me and using my own words. I chuckle lowly and try one of the cookies and it's like heaven.

The chocolate cookie melts in my mouth. The chips are the best part of the cookies.

"I think I should be going," she startles me out of my cookie dream.

I follow her to the gate, and she calls me when I am just about to close the door.

"Violet."

"Huh,"

"You can't go back and make a brand new start, but you can start from now and make a brand new ending." She whispers those words with a smile and turns to her car and drive away.

Is it right to start over?

Leave everything behind, when I am not even sure that I will be accepted here.

I had read this saying.

Life is not always about trying to fix something broken. It's about starting over and creating something better.

And I want to make a new start.

* * *

**Well let me know what you think with your reviews as to whether you like this or not – really appreciate all feedback.**

**See ya xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Improvements

**A/n: ****All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks to those who added this story to alert. Please leave a review too. Each reviews would help me to know whether I am doing good or not.**

**Let's see how first day of Bella went. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Improvements**

After Esme left, I start thinking about her while eating the cookies she made. I promise myself to leave some for Bella and Charlie too.

I like Esme, she knows how to bake.

If I want to live here, I need to ensure that things remain same as in the book. And even if I want to change the future, I feel like the major events will happen and the results will be same.

I realized this after the cancellation of Charlie's visit. I know Esme came here but she never met Bella.

I feel like I can choose a different path, but the destination won't change.

But I will try to change few things.

Starting with Charlie and Bella's relationship.

I wait for Bella to come home. She looks tearful when she enters but gives me a small smile.

"So, how was the first day?" I ask and her face displays a mixture of emotions. First, fear and then irritation, it looks like she was going to cry. I am not sure whether tears are due to sadness or in want to kill someone.

"Fine," she mumbles.

"That bad," I ask, arching my eyebrows. She sighs.

"First days are always worst," I comment and she nods. "You tell me."

I laugh. She's actually funny; I loved the albino joke of her in the book.

"So, how is Forks Highness School?" I question and she chuckles, but I notice her squirming. She is not much comfortable with me, but I want her to be relaxed around me. Only then we can build a relationship.

Have a friendship.

"It's good, same as usual, small city and common people. Everyone knows everything about everyone." She shrugs; the light bitterness tone doesn't get unnoticed by me.

"And you, the new animal." I smirk and she gives a small grin. I breathe in relief seeing the uplift in her mood.

"Did someone ask you about your... albino genes," I tease her and her head snaps to me. I almost curse and kick myself. I shouldn't have asked that question.

Suddenly, she starts laughing.

"God, I thought I'd forget how to use my sarcasm in few months," she tells me. I chuckle nervously.

"Well, you're always welcome to replenish your sarcasm quota with me," I say and she smiles.

"Let me change then we will talk." She goes upstairs, and I wait for her.

She's loosening a little around me. I give myself a mental pat on the back.

"I realized you would need necessities, maybe tomorrow after school we could get you some things, few clothes and toiletries." I shake my head.

"I don't think I would need clothes," I say and point to the three bags that are placed in the corner. She raises her brows at me questioningly.

"Dr Cullen's wife came to see me today," Her mouth opens in a big 'o'. "She brought me some clothes. Few of them are her daughter's, Rosalie, and Alice shopped some. Esme said Alice is a shopaholic," I tell her and watch her absorb my words.

"You met Cullens in the school?" I question her, wanting to get some information. I know she had met Edward today and well, she's alive.

"They seemed nice enough to me. I didn't talk to them but _almost_ all of them were okay. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive," She mumbles the last sentence to herself. I don't ignore the fact that she used almost.

"Well, I don't know them but the way Esme described, they seemed quite good to me. The way Charlie talked about Esme on phone, I think he likes them," I comment and she just nods.

"Let's look in the bag." We drag the bags to the couch in the living room and open them.

I thought that Alice loved shopping, but I was wrong.

Shopping might just be her second love of life.

First bag is filled with casual wears - shorts, t shirts, pajamas. There is even a pink pajama with kitten print.

What am I four?

Bella chuckles at the funny pajamas and smirks at me. She flash them in front my face time to time to tease me.

I am sure Alice added this one to entertain Bella.

We continue checking after she is done picking on me, and I realize it also contains jeans, shorts, skirts, tops, jackets.

I have never seen so many types of shirts and tops in my whole life together.

My favorite is the leather jacket and I loved it.

One question is circulating in my mind - how so much of clothes can be enclosed in a single bag?

It's like there is an extensible charm on it.

Harry Potter joke.

On the top of the pile in the second suitcase, two small bags are stuffed. The first one is full of inner garments, and I close it as soon as I realize what it contains.

The other one is full of body products. Shampoo, conditioner, body-wash, there is even a green toothbrush.

Tampons, thank you, Alice.

I never knew there were so many types of make-up products.

I am familiar with eye-shadows, lipstick, eyeliner, lip-gloss, but the things in bag are unfamiliar to me. I don't even know their name, let alone using them.

I pull both bags out and find there are dresses in it - formal, casual, dressy.

Alice looks like a combination of Reese Witherspoon from Legally blonde and Isla Fisher from Confession of a shopaholic.

Bella doesn't comment so I just get on with the third one.

And surprise, it's not filled with clothes.

The bag is full of foot-wears.

Shoes, heels, sneakers, Boots, Pumps, Flats.

After looking inside the bags, Bella and I remain silent.

"I should return them," I say and look at Bella for her opinion.

A few things are okay, but this is too much. I can't keep this all.

"Bella," I call her name and she shakes her head.

"I don't know, these are for you," She tells me and shrugs.

"If they were you," I ask and her face gives away the answer. She would have returned them.

"Well, I think I should return this," I tell her and move towards phone to call Charlie to ask for Esme's number. Before I pick up the phone, Bella calls me back.

"What?" She gives me a note. It was in the third bag. I read it.

_Violet_

_I know you would want to return this all, but this is for you. It's not pity but just help; you need them and we are helping you. I would be very happy if you accept them and use them._

_Esme_

_P.S. I didn't know what your favorite was, but I think you will like this one. Open the small pocket in the second bag._

I open the said pocket and my eyes fill up with tears.

_Pride and Prejudice._

I start crying on seeing my favorite novel. I missed reading this.

"Jane Austen fan, eh," Bella arches her eyebrows and asks me smiling. I nod sniffing.

"She's right. You need them."

"C'mon, let's put them upstairs." We took the bags upstairs and put them in the store room. Charlie wants to clean it up, so I can use this one room. It's smaller than the other rooms in the house, but it's more spacious than my last one. Charlie said that we would paint it new and he would get a new bed for me. I denied to buying me something, but he ignored me.

"How were the classes?" I continue questioning her as we wait for Charlie to come home. He's bringing pizza and I am impatiently waiting.

I am hungry.

"Okay. Here course is behind Arizona, so I am repeating it. I hate Maths and Gym sucks," she groans talking about gym. I smile remembering that she is a walking disaster.

"You played?" I ask, biting my bottom lips to stop myself from snickering.

"Nah, I just introduced myself today. I warned them that I can't play, but if they don't believe me. Well someone is going to get injured," she tells me seriously, and I burst out laughing.

"Sorry but your expression. Are you really that...?" I trail off not knowing what to call her.

"Clumsy," she suggests and I nod.

"You should see my ER report from Arizona. You would start believing me," she says and shakes her head.

"Looks like your fee will be getting Dr Cullen a new car," I tease her and she grins.

"It could, but they are already loaded. The Cullens come in a Volvo," she tells me and I whistle.

"Big car for this town. I would love to drive it." Bella gives me an expression that says 'you're not even fourteen'. I add, "_When_ I learn how to drive. Who was driving it?" I ask this wanting to know more about Edward.

"Edward. He is the youngest of them all," she mumbles. I smile at the way she speaks his name as if testing it how it will sound like.

"I bet he looks good. Esme's beautiful," I comment and look at Bella. She has a small smile on her face.

"They all are adopted and Edward's okay," she says, but I can see she's hiding a smile as she bites her bottom lips.

"God, School drama," I wrinkle my nose when I remember my previous school.

"Wait till you start Forks Highness School. I will ask same questions," Bella says and smiles.

I feel a tug in my heart, and I am happy. It means she wants me to stay here, to live with them.

"Nah, my life is not that much fun. But yours is entertaining," I say and she looks confused.

"Your slipping makes situation fun," I tease and she smacks my shoulder.

Hard.

Looks like we are making progress

* * *

**Well let me know what you think with your reviews as to whether you like this or not – really appreciate all feedback.**

**See ya xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the family

**A/n: I don't own anything, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Here is another chapter. I have got only one review till now. Please review to tell me about your views.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Welcome to the family.**

It took me time to realize that why Bella was so closed off. She had never been babied. No one took care of her; she was the one who always acted mature. She was selfless.

When Charlie came home, we were talking about her experience of Phoenix, and how it was different here.

"I brought pizza," Charlie called out when he came.

"Great!" I exclaimed and blushed when both of them looked at me. They both grinned at my excitement.

I opened the box while Bella brought some plates. It was silent when we started eating, and soon it became awkward. Charlie was squirming in his seat and I knew, soon, he would just move and watch game on TV.

"So, I thought since I am new here," I broke the silence and both turned to me. "Why don't we get to know each other?"

They both remained silent so I took the first step.

"Alright then my name is Violet Woods. I was recently run down by the cruiser of Chief of Forks Police Department." I teased and Charlie blushed, his cheeks turned red.

"I am thirteen and will be fourteen on coming 23rd. My parents died when I was nine and I don't know anything else about me," I said everything about me.

"Now your turn," I said to Charlie. He cleared his throat.

"My name is Charlie Swan. I am the Chief of the Police of Forks. I have lived here all my life. I am divorced and have a daughter, Bella. I like fishing with my friends Billy Black and Harry Clearwater and watching baseball. I am very happy that Bella came to live with me," Charlie mumbled the last part. I looked at Bella who was smiling slightly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Chief Swan." I forwarded my hand and shook his.

"You can call me, Charlie," He said and shrugged. I nodded.

"Well then now you." I turned to Bella.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I like Bella more. I am 17 and moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. I like reading especially classics, and listening to songs. I am clumsy," Bella blushed and I and Charlie chuckled. "I am a bad liar. I don't know much about sports."

I shook her hand too.

"Wow, this was a nice get to know each other gathering," I commented.

I was happy after this talk. Bella and Charlie never talked a lot in the book and I was trying to improve the condition. Bella had told Edward that Charlie didn't know she liked the name Bella more and now, thing were definitely improving.

After we ate, Charlie told me the news.

"Violet, we have been searching about you and it's taking long," I saw him scratching his neck in nervousness. "Dr. Cullen said he will help us. We have made progress but not very much. I will inform you if we find something."

I nodded and changed the topic.

We talked a little and I joked about Charlie's kitchen skills as there was almost nothing eatable in the house. He informed us that he could make only fried eggs and bacon. So, Bella requested the permission to handle the kitchen details. He gave her keys and I made a jar and labelled it FOOD MONEY. Bella and I prepared a shopping list.

After that Bella took me to her room. It was nice. I liked the purple color and I was really fascinated by her book collection.

"You like reading," She asked and I replied. "Definitely."

She told me that I can read them and don't be shy to pick one. I knew she was reading Wuthering heights. It was her favourite.

The next day went same. Bella looked a little cheerful when she left, but she was tired when she came back. I was ready and we took off to Thriftway for grocery shopping.

It was nice and Bella was more relaxed being there. She told me how she did shopping in Phoenix and it was easy to fall in familiar pattern. I had a taste for spicy food and asked Bella to buy some extra spice.

When we got home, I helped Bella in unloading all the groceries. It was difficult to find open space so we just stuffed them all and she said she would arrange them correctly on the weekend.

I asked about her day while Bella prepared steak and potatoes. She denied the help, but I helped her in peeling the potatoes. I told her I would make my mum's famous chilli someday but she just nodded as if she didn't believe I could cook.

While Bella did her homework and answered her mail, I read my favourite novel. When I saw her reading Wuthering heights again, I asked why she liked it that much. She shrugged and told me it's a good story.

When Charlie came home, I saw his whole gun process. I laughed when I remembered that Charlie would remove bullets when Bella was small.

He watched TV while Bella and I prepared dinner. We ate in silence which was broken by Charlie.

"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" he asked Bella.

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice." I snickered lowly remembering how Jessica was like, and how much Bella was going to hate Mike soon.

I was waiting for Bella to ask about Cullens which she did.

"Do you know the Cullen family?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man." Charlie replied in between eating.

"They... the kids... are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."

Charlie became angry when Bella said that.

"People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him - lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature - I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should - camping trips every other weekend... Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

It was the longest speech I'd ever heard Charlie make. I knew he felt strong about them, but there was gratitude and admiration in his tone.

Bella backpedaled. "They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive," She added, trying to be more complimentary.

"You have seen the doctor," Charlie said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."

I laughed out loud because it was true. Dr. Cullen was very handsome.

"Mrs Cullen, Esme, is beautiful too," I told them. "She is very nice. I like her."

"The whole family is nice," Charlie said and I saw Bella with disapproval on her face.

It was okay. If someone glared at you on the first meet, you would scoff too if others complimented that guy.

I started becoming bored alone when Bella and Charlie left. Bella and I were becoming closer, and I started caring about them. I didn't want to, but I did.

On fourth day, Charlie came home with news about me that I thought was impossible to find.

"We got some info about you." I sat frozen on the couch when he said that.

"You're from California. Your parents' names are Carl Woods and Sophia Woods née Whiteside. Your parents died on 24th March. It was a car accident," he hesitated to say next words, and I knew what they were.

"It was reported that you were the only one who survived the crash. Police informed us that you saw them die."

His words brought back the memories of the accident. How the smile of my father's face turned into shock when he saw truck coming towards the car. The shrieking of my mother when it connected with the car's front. The blood dripping from my father's face, and my mother's last words.

"It's going to be okay."

I didn't know I was breathing fast but darkness started to surround my vision. I heard the panicking voices and I blacked out.

It was the second time I opened my eyes to the face of Dr. Cullen.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned and I groaned out an okay.

I was confused, but it got cleared when I saw the concerned faces of Charlie and Bella. I remembered everything and it was shocking.

I never thought that I would have an identity in this world, and it would be same.

"You remember what happened?" Dr. Cullen asked and I nodded.

I sighed. "I was having nightmares and when Charlie said about accident it all came back to me," I stuttered out and I wiped the tears that were falling from my eyes.

"Anything else," I asked Charlie who looked unsure whether to tell me further or not.

"I think we should take a break," Bella said, but I shook my head.

"I am okay. Tell me,"

Charlie sighed and started. "You lived in an orphanage. Your grandparents died when you were small. Your parents eloped from Texas." A small smile formed on my face when I remembered by father telling me about his rebellion against his family.

"Jane – the name you said at first meeting. She was the caretaker in the orphanage."

I froze when I heard the word.

"Was?"

She can't be.

"She died last week. I called the authorities there and they told us..." I looked at Charlie. He was staring at my face with concern. "You have been missing for a week. They told us they filed for a complaint, but there wasn't any in the Police database." His face turned angry and I shook my head. There was only Jane who cared for me. Everyone would be happy that I was gone.

"They never filed one. How could they be so careless?" Charlie yelled and started pacing around the living room.

"Here," I turned to Dr. Cullen who gave me some medicine and a glass of water. I gulped it down and tried to calm myself.

Jane was dead. Now I had to go back and live their alone. I was going to be lonelier now. But it was first time I felt like if they asked me to leave, I would break further.

I don't want to leave Forks.

Dr. Cullen left after telling me to take care of myself. Charlie and Bella left me alone realizing I needed some space.

I avoided Bella and Charlie for the next few days. It was difficult because I was living with them, but I was just waiting for them to kick me out. I spent most of my time outside the house trying to give them space. I had only few days here and I used that time to look around Forks. It was a small town and here, library was worst than I have ever seen. There had a very small collection and I didn't like it.

Charlie and Bella were always whispering when I would enter the house and quiet down when they saw me. I knew they just wanted to start the subject of my leaving, and I was waiting for it.

On 23rd, I opened my eyes to look into grinning face of Charlie and Bella.

"Happy Birthday," Charlie greeted me happily and hugged me. It was the first time he had wrapped me in his arms and I was overwhelmed. I felt safe and secure there, and I hated myself for that.

Bella wished me and handed me a gift. I shook my head at her, but she turned to Charlie.

"Here," he handed me two envelopes and told me to open it.

I opened it and looked at the papers in my hands.

Tears stared to falling down my face when I saw the form for the custody and permanent guardianship of Violet Woods by Charlie Swan.

I started sobbing out loud. Charlie took me in his arms and let me cry.

"It's okay." he whispered.

"Thanks, I ..." I stammered and sniffed.

"Bella and I would love it if you accept our request to stay here," he asked and I nodded. I grinned at him though my tears and turned to Bella who smiled at me. She hugged me tightly.

She took my hand and I followed her upstairs. We stopped outside the store room and she opened the door. I gasped when I saw the inside. It looked same as Bella's but instead of being blue, the walls were green. Even after our disagreement, Charlie had bought a new bed for me. My clothes were folded neatly in the closet that was newly installed. I realized that they were working on this room in my absence. I turned to both of their smiling faces.

"Welcome to the family."

This was the best birthday present ever.

* * *

**Looks like she's a part of family now. The next chapter will discuss Open book and Phenomenon.**

**If you haven't reviewed yet, review now. ;)**

**See ya xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Closed Book

**A/n: I don't own anything except Oc, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I kind of like writing this story, otherwise I think I would have stopped writing it due to lack of response.**

**I would appreciate all the views whether you like it or hate it.**

* * *

**chapter 5: Closed book.**

"BELLA!"

I am standing outside the house, waiting for Bella to come outside.

It's my first day at the school and I am very excited to go there. Even though Cullens are there, and Edward can read my mind, but I am too delighted to care.

It's not raining like it did in the weekend but its cold. If I remember correctly it's going to snow in the afternoon.

Bella came out running and almost tripped on the start of driveway, but straighten herself and grinned like she just won a noble prize.

"Nice," I commented, and she poked her tongue at me. I chuckled.

We drove to the school and she parked infront of the first building.

She stopped in front of the office door, and looked over at me. "Ready?"

I nodded. "As I'll ever be." Then she walked through the door.

"C'mon," I followed her to bright but a small office. She moved towards the counter where a large, red-haired woman was sitting.

"Isabella!" I heard Bella wince a little. I bit my upper lip to stop the smile that was trying to explode out. Bella didn't like being called by her full name.

"How can I help you?" The woman looked at me and asked.

"I'm Violet Woods." Her eyes widened in awareness. I knew this would happen. After Charlie filed the form to adopt me, I had become some new pity-me girl in Forks town. I rolled my eyes at her gawking which jerked her out of the trance, and she hurried to get my schedule, map and slip.

"Geez, can she be more subtle," I remarked and Bella shook her and snickered. Bella took my schedule and checked it.

"Whoa, a freshman. You're only 14," she exclaimed and I shook my head.

"I was good in studies. My teacher moved me to an upper grade, but I love maths." It was true. I was always more focussed on my studies than the school gossips.

Bella scowled at me for teasing her about maths. Maths was her least favourite and I loved Maths.

Bella drove to the student lot, and my excitement faded when I saw the shiny Volvo.

Shit, Edward.

I gulped. I felt my heart stop. I was grateful that he wasn't in his car at the moment, because he would've seen me about to have a heart attack.

That would be bad.

I was already some kind of psycho due to my regular visit to hospital, and people don't need to witness the actual thing.

"You okay," Bella asked and I just nodded.

I saw people greeting her and looking at me with curiosity. I rolled my eyes and turned to my schedule.

"I have got biology. Ew! first thing in the morning. See you soon." I bid goodbye and made my way to Biology lab.

I was first to arrive and I went to Mr Banner's desk.

Mr Banner.

_Green is good._

"Mr. Banner? I'm Violet Woods." I told him, handing him my slip.

"Welcome to Forks, Miss Swan." He grunted politely, signing the slip and handing it back. "This is your book; sign your name in it. You can leave it at home, we have a class set. You can sit anywhere you want, I am sure no one would care much." He informed me like a computer program.

I chose the second row and sat on the corner. The class started to fill in and I could feel the eyes of everyone on me, but I ignored it.

A blonde haired boy sat beside me. I totally ignored him when he tried to talk to him. He was one of those over eager boys who just wanted some fun, and I was the new chick.

I bet there's pool going on about Bella and me.

I didn't like biology much, it was my least favourite. I had no wish to look into slides and want to draw the body structure of any insect or animal.

"Hi," I ignored. His persistence made me turn to him.

"What?" I snapped knowing full well I was being harsh.

"I am Justin Mallory," He introduced with his creepy side loopy grin.

Mallory- Lauren Mallory. He must be her brother or cousin. He was not bad looking. I am sure he was like Mike Newton of freshman year.

"Violet Woods," I said non-chantingly but that didn't stop him.

"So are you enjoying my Forks?" he asked inching a little closer to my liking and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Your Forks,"

Seriously.

He nodded and started chatting while I looked here and there for someone to rescue me. I was mentally banging my head on the table for choosing this seat. My mood became worse when he was chosen my partner for the term.

No! Please No.

"Where's your next class?" he asked as the bell rang, and I ignored him and moved forward. He followed me.

Did he not get it? _I don't like you crazy!_

"Maths. Mr. Varner." I tried averting my eyes from his fishy green ones, but everywhere I looked, there he was!

He was starting to annoy me.

"Cool, I will show you the way," he fell in steps with me and I stopped and looked at him.

"That's great, but I can find my own way." Before he could say anything else, I bolted for the door.

Maths was the only class, I liked. Mr Varner called on me when he was solving the question, and I answered correctly. After that he didn't ask me any further questions.

I mean, who doesn't know the value of pi.

But it looked like some people here don't.

I moved toward the cafeteria at lunch and saw Bella walking with a brown haired girl who was giggling loudly, Jessica.

"Bella!" I yelled. She turned to me and smiled. I laughed when I realized she was carrying a binder.

"Don't tell me you're trying to play snowball," I teased her. Bella just rolled her eyes at me and the girl beside her looked confused.

"Snowball?"

Bella waved her hand and turned to me. "Its mush balls day."

I chuckled.

"Hello, I am Jessica." Jessica introduced herself in a sweet girly voice.

"Violet."

"You're the adopted one," she asked, her eyes wide in astonishment not actually thinking that her question was very rude. Bella looked at her pursuing lips, but I but her off.

"Nah, I am the one who was run down by Chief's car," I stated and her wide eyes seemed to be bulging out of her sockets. Bella had a shocking look on his face which changed when I winked at her.

"Run down... car... Bella..." Jessica turned to Bella and looked at her questioningly.

"Relax Jessica, she's joking." Bella assured her while I shook my head.

Bella really need to lose a little and not care about other's feelings too much.

I saw Mike coming towards wanting to be close to Bella and I rolled my eyes at his obviousness. He took a step back when he saw me standing there.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton." If I ignore the books, then yes, he was cute. He was typical school boy - baby-face, pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, a friendly smile.

"Violet Woods." But he was busier looking me up and down.

I take that back.

He tried talking to me but hearing my dull responses, he started talking to Jessica.

I was getting fed up with introducing myself again and again. I knew there were a lots of introductions more.

Moreover I wanted to meet Angela.

Edward said she has a pure mind.

_Edward!_

_ No shit._

I didn't realize that we had entered the lunchroom, and my eyes snapped to the table in the far end I knew they would be sitting.

I took a step back and looked in horror. My eyes widened when I realized Edward was staring at me. His head was slightly titled as if he was concentrating on my mind and as soon as I came to this realization. I clutched Bella's hand tightly. I gulped loudly.

_ I can't be in here. No way in hell._

"Violet," Bella asked in confusion, and I looked at her.

_Please don't._

_Clear your mind._

_What is this Harry Potter?_

I shook my head.

_ Everything will be okay, Violet._

I was frustrated and closed my eyes tightly. I felt like I was having a panic attack, but I tried to relax my breathing and slow my heart. He could probably hear my heart from across the room.

It was taking a lot of me to not think about the books. So, I did what I could do. I started revising the formulas of trigonometry.

I knew I had very little time and I needed to run off from here.

_God! Why I can't I have the Bella's power. I wish I could have that too._

_I need to leave._

I peeked again at the table before leaving and froze when I saw Edward looking at me with changed expression.

He looked confused; his eyes narrowed at me and then frowned. He looked away and started talking rapidly with others.

I couldn't understand what was happening.

_Edward, _I thought.

But his head didn't turn towards me.

_Edward!_ I yelled in my mind.

Nothing.

In a last ditch effort, I imagined screaming Edward's name over and over, like yelling at him from across the room and even then he didn't turn.

Bella's eyes followed my view and she froze. Jessica pulled on her arm.

"Hello? Bella? What do you want?"

Bella looked down blushing in self consciousness. I was very confused by what's happening.

"What's wrong?" Mike was looking between me and Bella in concern.

"Nothing," I answered. "I'll just get a soda today." Bella and I chimed together and that broke the tension.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.

"Actually, I feel a little sick," Bella answered, her eyes still on the floor. I strained my neck a little and looked again at the table.

My jaw dropped when I saw that each one of them was looking at us, or should I say towards me. My eyes moved from a frustrated Edward to a glaring Rose. I almost glared back at her in response but moved forward to a confused Alice. She looked in trance and I realized she was seeing a vision. I almost giggled at the clueless face of Emmett. He might have looked scary and big but he looked cute with a pout on his face whining to know what's happening.

I flinched back when my eyes locked with the last Cullen. I had read that Jasper Whitlock could be threatening, but he was damn scary.

Jasper's reaction was so much stronger and darker than Edward. He was glaring at me, his eyes narrowed with hatred.

I realized I liked Jasper in the movie (Jackson Rathbone) more than the real one. He never looked so frightening.

His reaction reminded of some girl's in my previous school and my own eyes rose in questioning, my eyes showing my pissed off reaction and challenging him to do something.

"Creepy," I whispered and it looked like my word jerked them out of the trance, and they started acting normal.

Bella and I followed Mike and Jessica to the table.

I sipped my soda and got lost in my thoughts.

Why he didn't hear me?

Is Edward acting?

But why would he?

And what's with jasper? Why he looked like he wanted to eat me alive?

I shook my head and thought why I was thinking too much. If Edward can hear me then they would have moved out of the lunchroom and would be plotting my death. But they were here. They were playing, enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else - just like the scene from the book.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following Bella's stare.

Bella concealed her face in her hair and Edward looked at her when Jessica asked question.

This Edward looked younger than the one in the movie (Robert Pattinson). He looked younger than others too and he's more beautiful than the actor.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in Bella's ear. She might be giddy but there was a tightening in her lips.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" Bella asked nervously, her eyes flickered to me. I turned to look at the table without any care and saw Edward staring at her. His eyes flickered to me and I arched my brows in question and smirked at him.

"No, he's glaring daggers at you." I kept my face straight, and Bella's face turned horrified.

"No," Jessica answered, her face matching the expression of Bella.

I couldn't stop myself and burst out laughing.

"God!" laugh "your" laugh "face."

I laughed, and Bella smacked my hand and I grinned at her.

I looked back at Edward and he looked amused, his lips twitching upward slightly.

"The copper haired guy," I asked staring at Edward. Jessica nodded.

"Angry, why?" Jessica cut me off, not liking attention away from her.

"I don't think he likes me," Bella confided. She put her head down on her arm.

"The Cullens don't like anybody... well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you." Jessica sniffed.

"Oh! Please." I cut Jessica off. "It's all over his face. He likes you."

"No, he doesn't." Bella blushed and peeked at Edward who had turned his head when he heard my reply.

"Bella, you are beautiful and if he doesn't like you then he is an idiot." I told her and she looked down in embarrassment.

"Don't stare at him," Bella hissed. Edward looked more amused by our discussion and I thought it was better to ask about them, only then I could say something.

"Those are Cullens?" I questioned knowing full well that Jessica would be too eager to answer me.

Jessica started. "They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska a few years ago."

"They kinda keep to themselves," said a brown haired girl sitting beside Jessica. I immediately recognized her.

"Violet," I introduced myself smiling a little. Jessica looked a little shocked at my friendly behaviour.

"Angela." It was nice to see a first genuine smile in the school.

"Three one four one five nine two..." I said randomly and Jessica and Mike looked at me confused.

"Pi," Angela asked in confusion and I beamed at her.

"I like you," I told her and she chuckled lightly. Jessica gave me a looks that said she thought I was nuts.

"Violet loves Maths," Bella rolled her eyes at me and I grinned at her.

"You like Maths." Mike looked like he had never seen anything worse than Maths.

I shrugged and looked at Jessica to continue, and she started off like a rocket.

"They're all together. Like together." Jessica looked disgusted. "The blonde girl that's Rosalie, and the big dark haired guy, Emmett - they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Are they related?" I asked her raising my brows.

"They are all adopted." She shrugged.

"Well, then nothing's wrong with that. It's not incest." Mike nodded at this.

"That's Rosalie," I asked Jessica who nodded.

"She's a ..." Mike trailed off not completing the sentence.

"Bitch," another boy completed. I recognized him by his oily hair.

"Eric!"

I saw Rose giving evil glare to her table as she couldn't look at our table. Emmett looked furious while others looked slightly angry.

Well I was too.

"When did she turn you down?" I asked coldly. Mike choked on his drink and Eric blushed at this. I chuckled lowly and Bella shook her head at me.

"I ... didn't ..." Eric stammered.

"Yeah, right." I scoffed. "But hey, I like the Teddy bear one," I said cheerfully.

"Teddy Bear!" Mike looked shocked by my reference to Emmett. I saw Cullen laughing hard, while Emmett huffed.

"He's pretty scary," Jessica whispered her eyes wide with fear. I shook my head.

"I think he's cutest of them all. He's more like a Teddy bear and I bet he is the most protective one." I was trying to make Bella see the different side of the Cullens. She was firstly scared of them in the book and I didn't want that to happen this time. It took her a lot of time to get to know them.

"They both look good together. Rosalie might be glaring at others, but I think it's more for self preservation. I mean, C'mon, you would glare too if people don't stop gawking at you."

Angela nodded at this and I smiled. "I'm good in observing people." I pointed my index finger to my head and shrugged.

It was true but knowing the books helped a lot.

"The other girl," I asked.

"The little dark hair girl's Alice. She's really weird." Jessica whispered her eyes more conscious this time.

"That's Alice," I asked faking the astonishment. "You know her?" Eric asked.

"Esme told me she's the cheery one of the family." I said looking at Bella.

"Esme?" Jessica looked confused.

"Mrs Cullen. She's very nice." I mumbled remembering the caring face of Esme. I smiled lightly.

"You've met her?" Mike asked his mouth agape.

"If I didn't, how would she have told me that?" I gave him a look that said he was slow. I heard the howling at the Cullens' table.

"Um," Jessica glared at me but continued. "That's Japer, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain."

I shrugged. "Maybe he is."

Bella raised her eyebrows at me.

"Everyone doesn't like being one of the crowds. Some like being alone and maybe think that it's better to be alone. Being crowded can sometime suffocate you. It can make you go crazy, and your mind stops thinking what are you doing and who are you hurting. It's like you are a little different from others and people automatically separate you. Soon, they call you - loony and a freak."

I realized I was talking about my life than theirs. I looked up and saw everyone giving me weird looks. Jessica, Eric and Mike were giving me the looks which I was more familiar with – You're a freak. Bella looked more concerned while Angela looked in sympathy.

"All I mean is that I don't know them and I don't form opinion based on others unless I trust them. And I trust very few," I stated and others nodded.

I changed the subject. I decided to spice things a little bit. It was boring and I wanted a little more reaction from Edward as he did nothing but stared at Bella.

"Moreover Edward looks so frigid. I like Emmett more than him," I pointed at Emmett, who was shaking in laughter. Edward looked a little angry while other Cullens looked amused.

"Edward's totally gorgeous and Emmett's scary" Jessica blurted out and then blushed when she realized what she had said.

"And I am bitch but I don't look like one, do I?" I questioned Jessica and smirked at the shocked faces. Jessica shook her head and Bella raised her eyebrows at me.

"Hey, Violet."

I heard my name being called and groaned. I turned and looked at the annoying Justin Mallory who was calling me from the next table.

I glared at him and he just ignored my evil eye.

"Want to join us?" he asked, his face smirking to impress me. I looked at others on his tables and they were grinning about something.

"Sorry. I am not into slash," I yelled back and as soon as my words left my mouth, the whole room howled in laughter.

"Violet," Bella hissed at me.

"What? He's irritating. The whole class he chewed my head off and with every minute his seat was inching closer to mine. He's an attention seeker. I don't like him." I answered lowly. I had heard his disgusting comments about the girl sitting behind us, who was the Barbie of the freshman year.

Barbie.

Every year has one in their class - The one who wears short skirt or very tight jeans, low cut tops, and flipping hair trying to gain attention.

Bella nodded in understanding.

"So hey Violet," I turned to the blonde girl who had spat out my name. "You lived in orphanage before here?" she asked with a smug look on her face.

Blonde hair, fishy green eyes – Lauren.

Bella glared at her and started to say something, but I cut off her.

"My parents died when I was nine so yes, after that I did." It was hard to say it out loud and I was avoiding telling others, but I couldn't just leave crying, making Lauren happier that she cracked the new girl.

"It must be hard." She faked the concern. I was sure she was doing this because I embarrassed her brother.

"Did your parents die in your arms?" I hissed at her and others flinched back at my tone. "Have ever seen an orphanage let alone living there, have you?"

I was pissed, and it was taking all of me to stop from slapping her.

"Did you?" I yelled at her. "Then I don't think you know how hard it was."

I stood up when I realized that table was vibrating due to my stomping, and pulled my bag but stopped before leaving.

"I am not punching you right now because I care what Charlie would think. If I didn't, I would have felt sorry for you." I glared at her and walked off. I went directly to my class not waiting for Bella to talk to me.

I was angry and I wanted to punch something hard. Very hard.

If I had thought that my yelling would keep Justin away, it did the exact opposite. He became more persistent and even told me that I looked hot when I was yelling at his sister, and he liked my sarcastic mouth.

He used the word mouth.

Seriously.

I didn't break his nose as I didn't want to get a detention on my first day, or I would have shown him what I was made of.

I might have been lonely and silent girl, but I wasn't weak. Moreover, never the patient one when provoked.

After Arts, I took off as soon as bell rang to avoid the prat, as I was avoiding violence at any cost and crashed into something hard and cold.

"Ow!"

"Sorry,"

I looked up and found myself face to face with none other than Jasper Cullen. He looked worried as I rubbed my head. It was throbbing due to the collision.

Stupid hard and cold vampires.

"Are you okay?" He asked, he sounded concerned and I frowned at that.

Really. You know I'm okay or not.

"I am fine," I mumbled and remembered how he was glaring at me in Lunch. Now, he looked anxious but angry. No.

"What are you feeling?" he questioned me and my eyes snapped to him.

"Pardon!"

"How are you feeling?"

Wasn't he empath?

"Fine."

He looked confused and his eyes calculating. I frowned not liking the way he was looking at me as if I was a puzzle to solve for him. I wanted to know why he was talking to me.

"I am Jasper Hale." He introduced softly.

"Violet Woods." I sighed. I need to leave. Jasper would be the next attacker if by any chance Edward can't her me.

"You're a fresher." He asked and I nodded. The more I talked to him the more I felt anxious.

What's wrong with him? Why is he talking to me?

I looked in his eyes which were golden brown. It didn't look like that my close contact affected him much.

That's new.

"Aren't you a little young?" he continued questioning.

"Am I?" I raised my eyebrows in question, and he smiled.

"You just turned 14."

Before he could ask anything else, I cut him off.

"Sorry, I have a class right now." I ran off without looking back. It was confusing and during the next class, I was thinking why Jasper talked to me.

Why he was showing a sudden interest in me.

My okay day had become the worse after lunch and now this was giving me headaches.

The rain was just mist when I entered the parking and saw Bella sitting inside the truck waiting for me. I moved towards the truck and sat in. Bella turned to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern in her eyes.

"I am fine. Let's move," I whispered.

She started the truck and pulled it in the reverse almost hitting the Toyota behind us in haste.

I chuckled a little. "Slow down. Relax. You don't need to hit the poor car. I don't think it will survive the collision."

Bella huffed and pulled out of parking.

"Even Edward's laughing," I commented giving Edward away and he immediately stopped laughing and I heard the snickering of others.

I couldn't control it. I burst out laughing.

The day might have been bad, but the ending was nice.

* * *

**Jasper's acting strange. Urgh, I hate Lauren.**

**Well let me know what you think?**

**See Ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: Phenomenon

**A/n: I don't own anything except Oc, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks to Pachyfog and Rachel for the reviews :D**

**Thanks to those who added this story to alert. Please leave a review too. Each reviews would help me to know whether I am doing good or not. I would appreciate all the views whether you like it or hate it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Phenomenon.**

If day had been bad then the night was worse.

_"Did you enjoy the party?" Violet groaned when she heard her mother ask the question. She was sitting in the backseat of the car trying to forget the worst party of her life she had just attended. Her father laughed out loud, and she huffed._

_"It was all pink. Urgh..." She had gone to one of her mother's friend's party and she hated the decorations. Everything was bright pink and she hated the color since one of his classmate made fun of her when she wore a pink dress to the school._

_"You just stole the words from my mouth," She giggled when she saw her father's wink from the rear view mirror._

_"It wasn't that bad," Sophia Woods, her mother added. Her father gave a disbelief look. Her mother shook her head._

_"Okay, fine. It was too pink," Violet cheered when her mother agreed with her._

_She laughed out loud and her father joined. She heard the loud gasping of her mother._

_"CARL!"_

_She was knocked back, her head connected hard to her seat as the car swirled. She saw something big smashed brutally into the front as the car vibrated loudly and jerking her with hard shake. She closed her eyes when she saw the front mirror breaking. Her face knocked on the back of the front seat and she felt warm liquid dripping down her head._

_She opened her eyes and her vision was quite bleary. She blinked rapidly and looked toward the front seat._

_"Dad," she moaned as talking hurt a lot. She was horrified when she saw her father's face disfigured by the shreds of mirror that had embedded into his pale skin._

_"Daddy!" she cried when her father didn't respond to her calling. She jerked him, but he didn't move._

_"Mommy," she shook her mother hardly. Her mother's beautiful face was caked with blood and she cried harder._

_Her heart filled with hope when she saw her mother's hard intake of breath._

_"Mommy,"_

_Her mother looked at her and blinked._

_"Mom, please. Wake up."_

_"Vi, it's going to be okay." Her mother whispered and she saw her eyes closing slowly. She panicked._

_"Mommy!"_

_Her yelling and crying increased the pain in her head. Her sight was consumed by the slight darkness by the pain and the dripping tears._

_She heard the honking of sirens and the complete darkness consumed her._

I woke up with a start, and Bella shaking me. "Wake up, Vi. Are you okay?"

I sighed loudly.

"I am fine," I lied. I could feel the eyes of Bella and Charlie on me.

I groaned and tried to open my eyes, but they were stuck together like glue from all the tears last night. I must have been crying in my sleep, and not even realized it.

"You were crying," Bella whispered.

"Nightmare,"

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's make a move. We should get ready."

I rubbed my eyes, and stumbled to the bathroom. I washed my face and tried to tame my hair, as the awful night's sleep had turned it into a rat's nest. I dressed comfortably and pulled a cream sweater over my head for the cold.

Bella gave a breakfast bar to me, and pointed at the door. I obediently grabbed my school bag, and trooped down the stairs, out the door, and sat in the passenger side of the car.

I'd always heard that emotion denied is emotion deferred; but I don't want to remember that again.

There was too much pain for me to deal with. I frowned. I was forgetting something.

Something big.

"Ugh!" I groaned as Bella hopped into the driver's side, slamming the door, and wrenching the key.

She stalled the large truck, before getting it going, throwing it into reverse and lurching down the street.

_Remember, remember, what was I forgetting? _I was so stumped, but it felt important. I had to work it out.

We pulled into the school lot. I looked around and found that only few cars were parked.

I jumped out of the truck, trying to avoid a serious talk about my nightmare and Bella followed suit reluctantly. Her eyes were scanning the car park, looking for the Cullens. As soon as she saw Edward, her face lit up a little.

So that was the real reason she wanted to be early.

I started to move to the door and stopped when I didn't hear footsteps behind me.

Something is wrong.

I turned around and saw Bella hunched towards the back of the truck holding the side. Something silver caught my eye, and I was horrified to see thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around tyres.

Shit.

I now knew what I had forgotten.

"Bella, move." I yelled and she turned to me.

"What?"

"MOVE!"

I was sure that Edward would save her, but I didn't want it to happen.

By then it was too late to change anything. As I was running towards her, I saw an out of control van careened around the corner, brakes screeching.

It was surreal. Everything seemed to happen at once.

Bella's eyes widened, and she barely had time to turn away. I watched the van skidding toward her.

_Stop, please stop._

Then I saw a blur of grey and Bella disappeared from my view. The van that was skidding towards her, slowed down, and I was shocked to see the sparks emitting due to the friction between the tires and the road.

I heard the yelling around me and ran to Bella.

"BELLA!"

I saw her crushed against Edward's chest. The gap between the truck and Tyler' car was bigger than I had anticipated. I looked at the Tyler's car and there was no dent.

What?

I sniffed and smelled something burning. Like leather.

The tires of Tyler's were glued to the road and had melted a little.

I blinked not believing this.

This was not in the book. How did this happen?

I saw Bella trying to get up but Edward pushed her down. I knew what they were whispering and sighed when I realized everything was alright.

I waited till they talked and when I saw Bella scowling at him, I intervened.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She lied and I sighed.

I saw EMTs and teachers moving the van. Bella's eyes widened when she saw stretchers. Bella denied but Edward persisted. It and I followed them to the ambulance.

"Who are you?" one of the EMTs asked me.

Before I could answer, Edward cut me off. "She's her sister."

I gave him a look of gratitude and he nodded. Edward rode in the front while I sat with Bella. The whole journey she looked pissed and lost in thoughts.

I recognized Charlie's cruiser as soon as it cut the corner.

"Bella!" he yelled in panic when he recognized her on the stretcher.

"I'm completely fine, Char - Dad," Bella sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me."

He turned to me.

"She's fine. Edward pulled her out," I reassured him. Charlie looked as if he had aged in few minutes.

I knew Edward was looking at me and I stared back at his questioning stare. His family was looking on from the distance, with expressions that ranged from disapproval to fury but held no hint of concern for their brother's safety.

The ambulance took us to the hospital and they put Bella in emergency room.

"Violet, you stay with Bella. I need to fill forms," Charlie left me with Bella.

"Urgh.. this stretcher," Bella grumbled.

"No one's looking. You can remove it." Bella unfastened it and threw it under the bed.

Bella's face became much more serious and she turned to me. "You knew what was going to happen."

"Sorry."

I internally groaned. I really didn't want to have this conversation in a hospital, where there was a potential for vomit to appear at any moment.

Why was the universe throwing everything toward me at once?

First Edward, now Bella.

"I'm not stupid. You were yelling to move me away from the truck. You were trying to save me."

I purposely looked at Bella's eyes, looking away would give away my secret. She frowned when I didn't look a little bit intimidated by her statement.

"I didn't know anything. I saw the van coming and I yelled for you to move. Tyler was driving fast." Perhaps a straight denial would work better?

She frowned and then nodded.

"I don't know, Bella. Maybe you are right. I'm psychic." I grinned at her, pointing a finger at my head and she shook her head.

Joking about it would make her disbelief that more.

A door burst open, and another stretcher was wheeled into the room. I already knew who it would be.

The idiot, who was trying to kill not just himself but the girls of Forks by driving fast in this weather,

Tyler Crowley.

His head was covered in bandages, which were starting to darken with blood.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!"

Pathetic isn't it?

"I'm fine, Tyler - you look awful, are you all right?" Bella asked anxiously.

"That would be understatement." I commented.

He ignored me.

Idiot.

"I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong..." He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.

You deserve it.

"Don't worry about it; you missed me." Bella joked. I glared at her for joking something like this.

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone..." He trailed off trying to remember the scenario.

"Umm... Edward pulled me out of the way." Bella lied. I almost chuckled at her lying. She can't lie to save her life.

He looked confused. "Who?"

Uh huh, there weren't many Edward present there, weren't they?

"Edward Cullen - he was standing next to me." Bella didn't sound convincing at all.

"Cullen? I didn't see him..."

"Well, you wouldn't. You were more focused on killing Bella," I scowled at him.

"Bella, I am really..."

Bella glared at me.

"Not your fault. It all happened fast."

"Right, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?" There wasn't a little concern on his face or in his voice.

Poor Edward.

"I think so. He's here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher." Bella scowled at that and I laughed.

My laugh died down when I turned to see Edward frowning at me. His stare was intimidating than Bella, and I squirmed.

He didn't make a move to talk to me, and I was going to avoid being alone with him.

"Is she sleeping?" I jumped on his voice and glared when he grinned lightly. He turned to Bella and smirked. I couldn't understand whether Bella was glaring or ogling at him.

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry -" Tyler began.

Edward lifted a hand to stop him.

"No blood, no foul," he said, flashing his brilliant teeth.

Wow, he should do a toothpaste advertisement.

He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing Bella. He smirked again.

Seriously, is he going to irritate us all day by smirking?

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked me.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go," Bella complained. "How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"

"It's all about who you know," he answered and shrugged. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."

"Wow, saving the damsel in distress," I teased and a big green formed on his lips when Bella glared at me.

Then Dr. Cullen came from around the corner.

"So, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Bella said and I hoped she was.

He walked to the lightboard on the wall over her head, and turned it on.

"Your X-rays look good," he said." Many _old_ injuries though…"

I laughed, and Bella shook her head.

"Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine," Bella repeated with a sigh, throwing a quick scowl toward Edward.

He prodded along her head and Bella winced.

"Tender?" he asked.

"Not really."

I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Edward's patronizing smile.

"She'd had worse." I teased and Dr Cullen gave a small grin.

I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Edward's patronizing smile.

"I am happy to know that you are not injured for once, Ms Woods," Dr. Cullen commented and I shook my head.

"Don't jinx it."

Bella's eyes narrowed at Edward who was evading her sight.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room - you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

"Can't I go back to school?" Bella asked.

"Why not. You have a very important class today - Gym." Bella sighed at my mocking.

"Maybe you should take it easy today." Dr. Cullen advised. Bella turned to Edward.

"Does he get to go to school?"

"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," Edward said smugly.

"Actually," I corrected them, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room." I pointed towards the corridor.

"Oh no," Bella moaned, covering her face with hands.

Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"

"No, no!" Bella threw her legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly.

Too quickly - She staggered, and Dr. Cullen caught her. He looked concerned.

"I'm fine," She assured him again.

"Thank god. Let's leave." I called her. "If we don't, I would need a bed soon."

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he steadied her. "You keep up with your medicines," I waved my hand at his advice.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," Bella insisted.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Cullen said, smiling as he signed her chart with a flourish.

Bella's lips tightened and I could feel her annoyance.

We both knew that luck was a very small factor in her survival. Unless luck went by the name of 'Edward', and no one had told me.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," Bella amended with a hard glance at the subject of her statement.

"Oh, well, yes," Dr. Cullen agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him.

Way to be obvious, Dr. Vamp.

Then he looked away, at Tyler, and walked to the next bed. I could see Bella thinking, her intuition flickered; she knew the doctor was in on it.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay with us just a little bit longer," he said to Tyler, and began checking his cuts.

Bella turned to me and asked for few minutes. I shook my head knowing what they were going to discuss and left.

The waiting room was filled with almost everyone in Forks. They all stared at me when I entered. Charlie rushed to me.

"Bella's fine, she can go home while Tyler needs to stay for the night." I announced. Charlie sighed loudly.

"You look green." He looked concerned.

"I feel green. I see green." I pointed to the view outside the hospital. "Wait, Forks is green." I said my tone full of sarcasm.

Charlie shook his head and Bella came in.

"Let's go," Bella urged. I looked at her face, she looked like she was going to break if she said another word.

Bella waved at her friends when we exited through glass door. I breathed a sigh.

It was relief.

How did I resist throwing up was a big question?

Charlie drove in silence and Bella relaxed.

"Um... you'll need to call Renee." He hung his head, guilty.

Bella was appalled. "You told Mom!" I winced at her high tone.

"Sorry."

I really felt sorry for the poor guy.

It was hilarious to watch Bella talk with Renee. Renee insisted she came home and Bella denied that she liked here now.

Bella looked obsessed with Edward. Anytime I looked at her, she was lost in thoughts.

As Bella retired for the day, I made an important decision. I was going to stop trying to change things. I was going to focus on my relationship with Charlie and Bella, because they were my family, but when it came to the supernatural stuff, I was out.

It was a fact that my meddling was not going to change a thing, but it would make people suspicious. My yelling today had not only recognized by Bella but Edward too.

I was sure; tomorrow I would be in a hell of interrogation by Edward.

My thought turned to the accident.

Why there was a sudden change?

How come the van stopped before it was supposed to be. Did Edward was able to react early die to my yelling.

But there wasn't a little dent in the car.

It was all very confusing and I closed my eyes, willing the sleep to evade me.

_I was in woods standing under a big tree waiting for someone. I was relaxed, and wanted to get on with what was going to happen. It was cold and the weather was not the only cause. The fear of incoming doom made me shiver, and I breathed hard when I felt someone behind me. I knew it could be my last breath and I was ready for it. _

_Ready to die._

I woke up with start and looked at the open window. I rushed to look out as I was sure I saw someone running away in a blur.

Who was it?

Edward?

And if it was him why he was here?

And if it wasn't him then who it was?

* * *

**A/N: So here is another chapter.**

**Did you guys like it?**

**Things are happening a little different and the cause is unknown right now.**

**Who was the escapee?**

**Have any ideas, well then tell me. I would love to know your views.**

**See yaxxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Invitations

**A/n: I don't own anything except Oc, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks to Pachyfog,Godisgood3 and Rachel for the reviews :D**

**Thanks to those who added this story to alert. Please leave a review too. Each reviews would help me to know whether I am doing good or not. I would appreciate all the views whether you like it or hate it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Invitations.**

"Seriously, next time Tyler asked 'how are you', I am going to kill him," I hissed.

Tyler, the killer, was following around Bella from the moment we drove into the parking lot, the next day after the accident and in turn me, also. He had been acting like a puppy that kept following her around, doing her chores and I wouldn't be surprised if he followed us to home.

Charlie would kill him if he saw face. It took a lot to stop Charlie from taking action against him.

God saved his driving licence. Bella was some help too.

"He is just being helpful." Bella replied and I gawked at her.

Seriously.

"If he became a little bit more helpful, he would be glued to you permanently. I wouldn't be surprised if he started spoon-feeding you," I scoffed. Bella was naive or maybe selfless; she should start caring a little less about others, more about her comfort. Bella glared and I ignored her.

"Mike doesn't look cheerful about the new member." I snickered and Bella stomped on my foot to stop me.

"Ouch,"

Tyler now sat at our (I am pathetic I should find my own friends) now-crowded lunch table. Mike and Eric were even less friendly toward him than they were to each other. They had grouped together and now gave Tyler snarling look whenever he talked to Bella.

"Why no one asks Edward how is he?" Bella questioned, whispering to me, already knowing the answer.

"He came back to school after the accident. I think he has suffered his share," I answered, frowning a little when I remembered what rumour he had spread across the school.

"Moreover, I don't think you want to disturb your hero. He's your saviour. You are damsel in distress. I don't think your hero need any more attention. He already has that. It's his glare that scares people. If looks could kill Tyler would be dropped dead right now," I commented, staring at Edward who looked away after hearing my words.

Rose was glaring daggers at us and I couldn't stop myself. I winked at her and she was taken aback by my wink and I chuckled.

Wow, she's going to kill me.

It's not right to infuriate a pissed vampire. According to Midnight, she was eager to kill Bella and maybe that now included me.

I don't need to anger the angry Rosalie.

"I have Chemistry and I can't handle this anymore," I whispered to Bella. "Enjoy the Tyler time."

I left the lunch room and ran fast to the class knowing if I wasted even a second Edward would ambush me.

I passed the class, sketching the Mickey Mouse cartoon on my paper.

"That's wrong," I heard the girl sitting beside me. I turned to look at her and she blushed when she realized she had my attention.

"I am sorry, it's just that the shapes of ears are wrong," She stuttered, and I shrugged and gave her my pencil. She stared at the pencil and then took it. She opened her pencil box and took out her eraser and quickly erased the ears. She started drawing the ears and I was surprised to see that she was right.

"Wow, that's good."

It was. Coming from me that is big.

"My cousin Joshua, he likes sketching and he used to teach me whenever I did the babysitting of him," she replied in a shy voice.

"He taught you while you babysit him," I questioned and she nodded with a small smile on her face.

"He was a kid and loved to teach so I was his first student," she replied, her face filling with happiness and love.

"I am Violet," I introduced. I was happy in introducing myself to her.

"I am Natalie,"

She kinds of reminded me of someone. When I talked to her more, I realized she was really nice and reminded of Angela.

"Those twins are troublemaker. Ange was really..." she was telling me a story about her cousins but I cut her off.

"Ange?"

"Angela. Angela Weber, she's my cousin. Aunt Katelyn is my dad's sister,"

"Phew, I was thinking you reminded me of Angela. She's nice." I replied. Angela was the only one who actually looked interested in me when I sat with them.

"She is but those twins, they are disaster."

She told me how Weber twins played pranks on her and Angela and how much she spent time with them. It was nice to have a new friend.

A friend made by myself.

"Violet," I heard my name being called and froze.

"Hello, Natalie," he said. Natalie blushed and mumbled a hello.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, I am Edward Cullen," I groaned. Why he had to come now?

How could I forget about him?

When I saw Natalie looking for an escape, I glared but she ignored me.

"Well, I need to leave. Mom wanted some help today. See you tomorrow." with that she left me with Edward.

I sighed.

"Violet Woods,"

_Please, oh, please kill me._

"I just wanted to ask whether you are fine." I raised my eyebrows at her. He knew how I was.

"Bella almost got hit and you looked concerned yesterday." He replied and I glared at the floor. I preferred to be buried under the floor than talk to him.

"I am fine," I mumbled. He remained silent and I was trying to move away and ditch him but his question stopped me.

"How did you know?" he asked and I froze.

"What..." I stammered.

"You knew Bella was going to get hit?" he asked, his eyes gleaming and I realized he was trying to dazzle me. I shook my head trying to clear the dazzle effect.

"No," I lied and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Then why you yelled." He questioned icily and I looked up feeling a little angry.

"I saw the van coming fast. I realized it was going to hit Bella," I cursed myself when I realized that my words didn't sound promising. It was one of my worst lying acts and I was beating myself for it.

"Really, its surprising no one else observed that," he commented sarcastically, trying to make me blurt it all out.

"Well they didn't observe your position also, did they?" I snapped and my eyes widened.

Shit.

How could I do what he wanted to know?

"What?"

"Nothing," I groaned.

Shit, now he knows.

I tried to move away, but he clutched my arm.

"What does that mean?" he narrowed his eyes at me and I first time thought he was scary.

"Nothing," I lied. "Let me go."

"Tell me," His eyes bore into mine with so much anger then the fear was starting to consume me.

"I am not your servant," I snarled at him and pulled my hand out from his clutches.

_God, he's frustrating._

"You are too," he replied and my eyes widened when he replied.

Did he?

He froze and then looked at me with wide eyes.

No!

How could he reply back?

Unless he could hear...

No

No.

I need to stop thinking about things if he could hear my thoughts. Suddenly, my worst memory came to my mind.

_"Vi, it's going to be fine,"_

No!

I turned and saw Bella moving towards parking lot and ran to her. She jumped when I clutched her arm.

"We need to go," I said in deadpan tone. I was panicking and my heart was beating fast like it would explode soon.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"C'mon, I need to go home,"

I started dragging her to the truck, but I couldn't stop myself from looking back, to get a glimpse and saw Edward scowling at me. He looked frustrated again. He was frowning as if something was troubling him. I was surprised because even after all this, he didn't look triumph; the smirk that had graced his face when he realized he could hear me had vanished now.

_Edward!_

He didn't turn.

_I know your truth._

And even then he didn't turn. He was pacing around the corridor and then looked at me. I couldn't be sure but he huffed and ran away.

I was more confused and Bella pulled me out of it.

"C'mon,"

I followed her to the truck and sat in quietly. She started the truck but made no move to start it. She was staring at something and I followed her sight to lock on the Edward.

"Did he ignore you?" I questioned knowing that he did.

Bella nodded. She looked at me with question in her eyes and I shrugged. I had already let it slip to Edward and it would be okay if I tell her to. In that case Edward would know that I don't know any more than that.

While Bella drove, I thought how he could hear me. I was just talking to him and suddenly he could hear me.

How?

He couldn't hear my thought before I met him. I remembered the first time and realized that maybe he did. When I had gasped Cullens, his head had snapped to me. It meant he did hear me but after sometime he couldn't.

What was the reason that he couldn't do that?

We reached home and Bella started questioning.

"How did you know?" she asked and I looked at her.

"Edward will avoid me."

I sighed. "Things might be difficult for him to explain. I'm sure Edward can't explain how he saved you yesterday."

Bella gasped. "You saw that." I nodded.

"How do you think he could have done that?" Bella asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I have some theories tell me yours." I replied and waited.

"I was saved from a horrible death yesterday by some sort of superhero. Anything you say couldn't be crazier." Bella answered sheepishly.

I shook my head in disbelief and chuckled. "You think he's a superhero?"

"I don't know he's something different." she replied.

"Would it be wrong if I said that is one of my theories too," I lied. It was better to tell her this and hide the truth. I couldn't just say I think he's a vampire.

"But he didn't talk to me?" Bella sighed.

"Maybe he was worried that you would judge him, and then run off telling people." I said and help up a finger when she started cutting me off. I continued.

"I know you wouldn't have, Bella, but how does he know that? If he's a," I giggled over the next bit, "super hero, secrecy would be the biggest thing. He can't tell anyone anything."

"His family knows. It was pretty obvious Dr. Cullen was in on it." Bella commented.

"Maybe they're superheroes too?" I replied and I was laughing hard mentally.

Right, Rosalie was Wonder Woman.

The month passed in blur. Natalie and I hit it off quite nicely and soon enough she became my good friend. Bella was disappointed that I was now sitting on different table at lunch but she agreed that I need to hang out with children of my age (her words). I got to know Nat a lot better and Zander, a biology geek, on whom Nat had a big crush. I had never made friends with anyone but I liked them. Zander and Nat were best friends from childhood and I was sure they would start dating soon.

Edward was avoiding Bella but not me. I was little more careful now as he was suspicious of me. I was trying to look for the reason why he couldn't hear me.

I was sure that in some way Bella was the cause.

I had this theory - maybe she was protecting me but she couldn't do that until she became a vampire in the book. So how could she now? Both the time, I closed Edward off, Bella was there and I had a physical contact with her.

Even if Cullens avoided Bella, I was their main attention now. Rose was now on full warpath and she gave me her deadliest glare and if I didn't know Cullens, I would surely be worried but Carlisle would not let any of them kill an innocent. It was expected of Rose but it was someone else who came as a shock to me.

"Hey, Violet. Why does Alice Cullen stare at you all the time? Were you a bitch to her or something?"

Zander asked me one day at lunch. I whipped my head around to check, and sure enough, Alice was giving me a death stare. I was sure it was something related to Jasper. I had noticed that Jasper was always around my classes, casually leaning against a wall, or lingering at the can machine, or doing something equally unusual for a vampire. It was like he was stalking me and it made me uncomfortable. I thought he was keeping an eye on me, trying to judge my emotions, and I could only assume it was because Cullens knew I was up to something that wasn't quite right.

I had forgotten about Alice's visions, and maybe she knew something was not right about me.

But after few days I realized something was different. She would glare at me like I had stolen her credit card and she was unable to shop.

It was a lot of pressure to handle a stalker Jasper, deadly Alice, glaring Rose and frustrated Edward.

But they were not the biggest torments; it was Mike Newton and Justin Mallory.

Mike was very happy by the coolness between Edward and Bella. The girl's choice dance was coming and Mike was waiting for Bella to ask. He was always around and had replaced Tyler as puppy.

While Justin had become kind of obsessed with me and my friends especially Zander loved every moment of my torment. The fact that Justin was more confident than him and maybe like Tyler, sure that I was going to ask him out one day.

I wanted to spend that day at home, but I couldn't do that. Bell and Edward would have their Meadow plans on that day and I being there would kill the date.

After Justin accident, girls form my class hated me. I was new toy and I don't know why but I watched girls form upper grade hissing at me.

Then came the day when Jessica called Bella for her permission to ask Mike to dance.

"No, Jess, I'm not going," Bella assured her.

Dancing was glaringly outside her range of abilities. It was a miracle that she could stand without falling.

I know it's kind of rude to say it but it's true.

"You have fun with Mike," Bella encouraged and ended the call.

"So, you're not going?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Why?" I questioned and chuckled when she glared at me.

"Okay," I raised my hands in defense.

"We can spend the day together," Bella suggested and I shook my head. It was one of the important events – Edward taking Bella to meadow.

"Sorry, I was going to spend the day with Nat and Zander. We might be going La Push" I lied. I was thinking about it and even if she was busy, I would do something else.

"Oh." I felt to see the sadness in her eyes but when the day would come she would thank me.

"Don't worry. I am sure you will have new plans," I winked at her and she frowned.

From the start of the next day, it was obvious that Mike had not agreed. Jessica silent and was sulking.

I enjoyed the whole day without any Justin barrier. He had sprained his leg from slipping off the stairs. I knew it was wrong of me to be happy for his hurt but the days excluding him were calm and irritation less.

Before lunch, I noticed a vampire waiting for me by the door. She was smaller than me, with cropped dark hair, and golden eyes. Golden eyes that were staring me down with intensity that was scary.

Alice.

I had realized that Jasper had been tailing me a lot the past few weeks, and in turn Alice was glaring at me but she had never been so openly bold about it. I knew it was coming and she had chosen now to do it.

"Hi, I'm Alice." Her chirpy voice invaded me, and I looked at her. Alice was smiling, with perfect white teeth that were both beautiful and frightening.

I knew what those teeth could do. I felt like she was trying to show me that.

I shook my head. "I'm Violet. Excuse me, I've got to go." I was avoiding talking with her but seeing her only foots away was frightening. She looked scarier than Rose to me.

I tried to step around her, but Alice blocked me. "We haven't had a chance to talk yet. You're new, right?"

Her words infuriated me. Or course she knew who I was! She had been glaring at me for the last month!

I gritted my teeth. "Yes, I'm new. I should probably go have something to eat before the class starts. Bye."

After the meeting with Alice, my mood had fallen. Bella didn't look cheerful, hell, the whole table was uncomfortable. I realized Jessica and Mike were sitting miles apart and knew what exactly had happened.

I wanted to talk to Bella about her day. It was going to be exciting and I think amusing to according to Edward.

I waited for Bella and saw her talking with Eric. Eric looked crestfallen and Bella looked a little guilty, I saw Edward close by chuckling. She dashed to the ca and yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly behind her. I raised my eyebrows at and she huffed.

She revved the engine deafeningly and reversed out into the aisle. I turned and searched Edward. He was in his car already, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly in front of ours, cutting us off.

He stopped there - to wait for his family; the four of them walking this way, but still by the cafeteria. I watched Bella and she glowered toward the back of Volvo, looking as if she wished she were driving a tank rather than a rusted Chevy.

_Do it please, I would love it._

"There are too many witnesses," I commented and she nodded, shamefaced.

"Do you want me to call him out?" I asked and she shook her head.

Directly behind us was Tyler Crowley waving at Bella to catch her attention but she was too aggravated to acknowledge him. He waited a moment, and then left his car, sauntering up to her passenger side window. He tapped on the glass.

I sighed.

_Here comes the killer._

I poked Bella and nodded at her window. She jumped, and then stared at him in confusion. After a second, she rolled the window down manually, seeming to have some trouble with it.

"I'm sorry, Tyler," she said, her voice irritated. "I'm stuck behind Cullen." She said the surname in a hard voice - she was still angry with Edward.

_Don't worry I am too._

"Oh, I know," Tyler said, undeterred by her mood. "I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here."

His grin was cocky. She blanched at his obvious intent.

"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he asked, no thought of defeat in his head.

Way to be direct.

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler," she told him, irritation still plain in her voice.

"Yeah, Mike said that."

"Then why - ?" she stared to ask.

He shrugged. "I was hoping you were just letting him down easy."

I snorted. He was too arrogant for his own good. Bella wouldn't agree to go with him at any cost.

Her eyes flashed, then cooled. "Sorry, Tyler," she said, not sounding sorry at all. "I really am going to be out of town."

You go girl!

He accepted that excuse, his self-assurance untouched. "That's cool. We still have prom."

He strutted back to his car.

The horrified expression on her face was priceless. It was possibly the funniest thing I'd ever seen.

I chuckled and she was shocked. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were all sliding into the Volvo. In his rear-view mirror, Edward's eyes were on us. He was unquestionably shaking with laughter, he'd heard every word Tyler had said. Bella noticed him too.

She was furious and was second away to bump his car but she didn't.

When we got home, Bella decided to make chicken enchiladas for dinner. It was a long process, and it would keep us busy. While she was simmering the onions and chilies, the phone rang. She looked afraid to answer it.

"Go. I will take care of this."

I heard the yelling of Jessica, she was too loud and I rolled my eyes at this. Bella grinned at shook her head. She congratulated her and celebrated with her. I stirred the food.

After Bella hung the phone, she looked distracted and I knew the reason. I left and dug out my novel that Esme gifted me and started reading.

Charlie acted like a suspicious detctctive when he came home and I chuckled.

"Don't worry. It's good. I tasted it," I said and he sighed. We started eating.

"Dad?" Bella cleared her throat and asked asked when he was almost done.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Seattle for the day a week from Saturday... if that's okay?" She didn't want to ask permission - it set a bad precedent - but she tacked it on at the end.

I shook my head at her obviousness.

"Why?" He sounded surprised, as if he were unable to imagine something that Forks couldn't offer.

"Well, I wanted to get few books - the library here is pretty limited - and maybe look at some clothes."

_Wow, Bella and shopping. It was kind of miracle._

"That truck probably doesn't get very good gas mileage," he said, echoing my thoughts.

_Very good. Oh, please._

"I know, I'll stop in Montesano and Olympia - and Tacoma if I have to."

"Are you going all by yourself?" he asked and turned to me.

"I am going to La Push with Natalie." I replied and he looked pleased with it. It was so obvious that he loved Billy and La Push.

" So, it take it that's a Yes." He mumbled.

"Seattle is a big city - you could get lost," he fretted.

_Oh, she would not could. I am sure of that._

"Dad, Phoenix is five times the size of Seattle - and I can read a map, don't worry about it." Bella replied, sighing.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I snickered at the horrified face of Bella.

"That's all right, Dad, I'll probably just be in dressing rooms all day - very boring." Charlie looked uncomfortable at the prospect of shopping with his daughter. So he readily agreed.

"Oh, okay." The thought of sitting in women's clothing stores for any period of time immediately put him off.

"Thanks." Bella smiled at him.

"Will you be back in time for the dance?" he asked and I bit my lips to stop my laugh.

Grrr. Only in a town this small would a father know when the high school dances were. Don't forget he is Chief.

"No - I don't dance, Dad." He, of all people, should understand that – Bella was a little deprived of balance.

He did understand. "Oh, that's right," he realized.

After dinner, I asked Bella bout her day and she told me about it. I was laughing the whole time she talked and she shook her head.

"This is funny. But funniest will be if Edward asked you after how he acted with you," I commented and she looked surprised and a little sad.

"He wouldn't."

"You never know."

The next morning, I saw that Bella parked as far as possible form Edward's Volvo.

"Wow. I didn't know you hated the car that much," I teased at her and flipped me off.

I got out of the car and saw Edward from the corner speeding towards Bella. He was a blur and then appeared infront of Bella. He practically flew to her.

Right, the conscious one.

My eyes must have been as wide as saucers, because I could not believe what I had just seen. I looked around me, at the empty parking lot, at the buildings behind me, and finally back at Edward. He was talking to Bella, and she was scowling, but didn't seem shocked – she mustn't have noticed his speed.

I turned and ran.

It seemed childish, but I was terrified. I had never seen Edward use his vampire speed, and I wanted to get away before he realized.

It was all very well to know that the Cullens were vampires, and suspect that they were doing things I couldn't see or hear, but to witness Edward's mistake with my own eyes? It wasn't exciting, like I thought it would be.

It was scary.

They actually had a reason to eliminate me; I had seen too much.

If they knew about me, then my number would be up.

* * *

**A/N: So here is another chapter. A big one I might add.**

**I wanted Violet to have some good friends and Natalie was what I thought would be best.**

**Why do you think Edward can suddenly hear Violet.**

**Have any ideas, well then tell me. I would love to know your views.**

**See yaxxx**


End file.
